


No Pressure

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [17]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Pressure

“Depends on your answers.” You said softly. “We don’t want to push anything on to you guys, or make you uncomfortable.”

Steve and Cas glanced at each other. “We would take it slow, correct?” Cas looked back. 

You nodded. “Of course.” You smiled at him. “We know that our personalities are all very different.”

Steve sat back. “This is a lot...but I’m not saying no.” He said quickly. “Can we think about it?” He asked, looking between you and Wade.

“Totally, handsome. No pressure.” Wade assured. 

You agreed, nodding. “And if you never want us to bring it up again we won’t be offended.” You assured him. “Now, how about we enjoy our breakfast, and then get on with our day? We’re only here until tomorrow! Then it’s off to Orlando.”

“More sun!” Wade cheered. 

“What is the difference in cities?” Cas asked happily. 

“Disney!” You and Wade laughed. “We plan to spend time at Disney, and Universal.” You told him. “Rides, food, tours, all that fun stuff.”

“That sounds great.” Steve smiled. “I’m excited for all of it.” He nodded, feeling like he was getting to truly live for once, and not just go mission, to training, to mission. He was actually finding things about himself instead of fitting into the picture many people had of him. And he was liking what he found out.

* * *

Cas was rubbing lotion on himself as you set up place to sit on the beach for everyone. “This is a thick substance.” He noted. "and this protects our skin from cancer?"

“Yeah, long term.” Wade told him. “Short term it protects from peely skin.” He shrugged. "and pain. So much pain." He shuddered. "Especially me. My skin already looks burnt. No need to add on to it."

“Your skin is tender? I can heal your pain.” Cas offered. 

Wade sighed. "Not per say, really. Doesn't really hurt, but I'm saying getting burnt when you look like this would frighten even you."

Cas shook his head. “I do not get frightened.” He assured. 

"Can we just enjoy the beach?" Steve chuckled.

“Apologies.” Cas went quiet. 

You fixed your sunglasses and laid on your front as you got comfortable on your towel. "None needed, Cas." You rested on a rolled towel. “Lotion please?” You didn’t ask anyone in particular. 

“Boys? Anyone call dibs?” Wade asked. "If not, I cannot be responsible for needing to excuse myself."

You giggled, shaking your head at him. 

“I can try. I might be clumsy.” Steve offered. He took the lotion from Cas and moved to sit next to you. 

“It’s pretty easy.” You smiled at him and got comfortable again. "I'm sure you'll do fine." You said as he put some lotion on his hand. 

He had a concentrated look on his face as he made the lotion warm then began rubbing your back. "This okay?" He asked.

You nodded. “Perfect.” You said contently. "You are the perfect lotion guy."

He chuckled and gave a bit of a massage before finishing up. “There you go.” He smiled. “You are now safe from sun burn.”

“Thank you.” You mumbled in a relaxed voice. 

* * *

That’s how the rest of the day was spent. The four of you relaxing, enjoying delicious food, and each other’s company. “How about we take a dip in the hotel pool before bed?” You suggested.

“They’re usually empty at this time the receptionist said.” Wade nodded in agreement. “Less eyes.” He said softly. “To stare.” He meant that for Steve, and himself. Both would get stares, for very different reasons. 

You smiled softly at him. “Then let’s do it.” You turned behind you. “You guys in?” You asked, hopeful. “I think it would be a nice way to wind our day down.”

“Sure.” Steve smiled. “You in, Cas?” He asked. 

“I will try it.” Cas agreed. “I do not have a swim suit, however.” 

“I can run up and we can get you into some?” Wade asked. 

“Or you can dip your legs in.” Steve offered. “It’s entirely up to you.” 

Cas thought for a moment. “I will be right back.” And he was gone. 

* * *

“I am in need of swim trunks.” Cas told Dean as he appeared in the library where they were. “I was hoping you had some I may borrow for a few days?”

Dean blinked. “Okay.” He stood. “I’m sure I have some.” 

Nat smirked. “Enjoying your time?” She asked as Dean went to look. “I wasn’t expecting you to need trunks.” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “I am.” He told her. “We are planning to go in the pool before they all head to bed. It has been an enjoyable day. Next we are visiting Orlando.”

“Wow.” She said softly. “I’m glad to hear that. And I’m assuming you patched everything up with everyone?” She smiled. 

“I have.” He glowed a bit. “I did not think I would have this much...fun.” He admitted. “It has been eye opening.”

“Good for you, Cas. You deserve it.” She smiled. 

“I found these.” Dean emerged, tossing them to him. “Keep them as long as you need. I never use them.” He shrugged. “So, you’re joining them on their trip?”

Cas nodded. “So far, yes. I may not join all the days.” He noted. “If I am needed here, or if I am simply uninterested in that day’s activities.”

“Cool. We’ll definitely call you.” Dean assured. “You look tanned. It’s a good look for you.” He sat back by Nat. “What’s on the plans for the next few days?” He asked, getting comfortable.

“Disney.” He beamed. “Sounds much enjoyable.” He said excitedly. “And Universal.”

“So adorable.” Nat mumbled. 

“Sweet. Send us pics, okay?” Dean said with a smile, happy for his friend. 

Cas nodded. “She created an instagram account. There are already some pictures on there from today. The first one was all four of us.” He explained.

“Ohh.” Nat instantly went on her phone to check. “Everyone looks so happy.” She showed Dean. “I think that’s the biggest I’ve seen Steve smile in ages!” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “True. He looks good with a smile.” He noted.

Cas grinned. “He does.” He glanced down at the trunks. “Well thank you.” He said again. “I shall check in again tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Nat smiled. 

Dean mock saluted him and he was gone. “Glad he’s getting out.” He nodded to himself. “And not just for hunts or angel business, either. They deserve it.”

Nat nodded. “I’m sure Steve is getting a bit anxious without a mission, but he’s got to lay back or he gets self destructive.” She sighed. “His life is always training and missions. He doesn’t get much else.”

“No wonder him and Cas get along.” He shook his head. “And you? Enjoying your time off?” He brought her legs into his lap. . “Or are you getting antsy to kill something?” He half teased.

“You’ll definitely know if I get ansty.” She smirked at him. 

* * *

By the time Cas returned, the three of you were in the pool. He smiled softly at the sight and walked towards where you were. “Do I just step in?” 

“Sheesh, you’ve been hiding that bod this whole time from us?” Wade looked up. “I feel robbed, blue eyes!”

“Me too, honestly.” You leaned back on the wall. 

Cas glanced down at himself. “My apologies.” He said in a slight teasing matter. Walking up to the pool, he hopped in, enjoying how the water felt. “This is great.”

Steve watched him, eyes hooded. “It’s really refreshing.” 

You swam under the water, enjoying the stretch. When you came up, you smiled over at the others, thankful to have them in your life. You knew this trip would be a lasting memory. And you would have the pictures to look back on, as well. 

Steve caught your eye and smiled tenderly before glancing over at Cas again. He chuckled lightly as Cas shook some water from his hair. 

“If I canon ball will anyone be upset?” Wade got out. “Because I so wanna cannonball.” He grinned.

“Shield us!” You swam behind Steve. “There’s no telling how big his splash will be.” You laughed.

Steve laughed as you hung on and wrapped his hands around the bottom of your thighs. “I got you.” He glanced to his side just in time for you to bury your face in his neck.

“Wee!!” Wade squealed and ran off the edge to cannonball. The wave came over the three of you, but your face was safe. “That was the best!” He cheered as he came to the surface. “You guys should so do that.”

“Pretty sure my swimsuit will come off.” You laughed. 

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea if that happens.” Wade shook his head. 

“I will drain the pool if I do.” Steve chuckled. “I may not look it, but I’m heavy.”

“You feel it.” You teased, squeezing his arm. m. “So muscley.”

Steve warmed. “Funny.” He tickled behind your legs. He laughed as you squirmed, but kept you close.

“Steve!” You gasped. “That’s literally my only ticklish spot.” You told him. "How did you manage to find it?!"

“I’m that good.” He smirked. “Now I have a one up on you since I’m not ticklish.” He tickled you again before letting you go.

You caught your breath and playfully splashed him before swimming away. “Rude.” You teased. 

He smirked, shrugging. “I can be surprising.” He joked back. “How long do we plan to stay down here?” He didn’t know if they wanted some alone time soon or not.

“However long. Got plans?” You were wondering the same thing for him. “Do you get extra pruny or something?” You asked playfully. “Or do you two just want to go watch some oldies movie?”

He chuckled. “Just making sure we’re not ruining your alone time. So it’s up to you. We could get cozy with movies.” He nodded. “If that’s okay with you, Cas?” He asked, glancing over.

The angel nodded. “That is fine with me, yes.” He gave Steve a small smile. “Tomorrow I will need to check in with the others, as well.” He explained.

“Understandable.” You smiled. “Well I can go get snacks while you guys stay a bit? I’ll probably shower off too.” You shrugged. “Chlorine isn’t good for your hair, or your skin. And I’d like to get the remaining lotion off.”

“I can shower within seconds.” Cas assured. “I can get snacks with you?” He offered. “This way you are not trying to carry everything yourself.” 

“Sure.” You smiled, feeling completely comfortable with that. “You guys have fun while we’re gone.” You told Steve and Wade with a chuckle as you got out of the pool. 

Wade watched you. “Oh yeah, me and Cappy are gonna have a great chat.” He slipped his arm around the super soldier.

Steve laughed and waved to you both, his eyes wandering. He couldn’t help but notice how the water ran over your skin, and Cas’s.

“Exactly my point, Steven.” Wade said softly. “It’s even better underneath.” He teased. “Her’s is. I can only guess about his.” He tilted his head slightly.

Steve let out a breath and nodded. “I wonder, too.” He shook his head. “I struggle enough talking to one person, I’d be afraid to mess up all of this.” He motioned around. "I mean, 3 people is a lot to be with."

“Well to be honest, I’m more of an emotional giver. So you don’t have to worry about the physical aspect with me, as hot as you are.” He explained. "At least there's that."

Steve swallowed. “And what does Y/N want?” He glanced at Wade for a moment. 

He shrugged. "She would probably go with whatever makes you comfortable. I mean, just weeks ago you were totally in the best friend zone."

He nodded. “That’s what I’m worried about to mess up.” He admitted. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

Wade tapped his chin. "Alright, no thinking. Knee jerk answer. Do you want them both?"

Steve nodded. “Yes.” He gave Wade a nervous smile. "So, I guess I should talk to Cas."

Wade nodded. “Do that. You two are close. We don’t want to ruin that either.” He patted his back.

“Yeah, and who knows what he wants.” Steve sighed. "I'll talk to him soon."

“Can’t wait.” Wade smiled. "Let's get out and start to dry off."

“Thanks.” He smiled back and followed. 


End file.
